Web of Lies
by Wyhcadci
Summary: It's a delicate web of lies... [one-shot]


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. CLAMP does. 

A/N: I did not write this story. It's one of those stories which writes itself. You might not agree with the characterization. And I don't either. But it's a story which needs to be written. 

"Do you think they'll know?" 

"I don't think they do. Tomoyo-chan never asked about it." 

"Neither did Eriol. But you know, there are times I swear he knows it. He's that kind of person." 

"I don't know about Tomoyo-chan. But I felt so guilty whenever I look at her. She has those eyes which seem to know everything. I felt bad lying to her." 

"So you want to tell them the truth?" 

"…When I find the right time." 

But secretly, they both knew, there was never a right time. 

When Syaoran first left, he left behind a rather depressed Sakura. Despite promises of keeping contact via phone calls and letters, means of contact were strictly monitored by Li's Clan who went by the reasoning that love was an unnecessary form of distraction to work. 

Much saddened and blinded by the heartbreak of 'O, love, how could you abandon me so', Sakura went to the arms of her closest friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. She was so in need of love that she managed to delude herself that she had fallen in love with her best friend who had helped her tided through her darkest days. 

She wrote a letter to Syaoran-kun and told him that their relationship was over but did not get a response from him. 

Even so, somewhere deep down inside, Sakura was faintly aware that there was a certain wrongness in her romantic involvement with Tomoyo-chan. Times, she felt a prickling of her conscience when she saw Tomoyo-chan looked at her with those eyes. 

It was when Syaoran came back and looked her up before she could correctly identify what was so wrong about her relationship with Tomoyo-chan. She never had that kind of feeling around her. All along, she was using Tomoyo-chan as a substitute. 

But due to her moral obligation to Tomoyo-chan, she hysterically declined Syaoran-kun, her beloved's offer to get back together. 

She spent lonely nights crying herself to sleep after that, regretting how she had let him go. But she did not have a choice (Syaoran-kun would certainly understand that). She was morally obliged to be with Tomoyo-chan. 

You couldn't just pick up someone whom has the misfortune to fall in love with you and then fling them aside like an useless rag doll after you have found a new love. It was Tomoyo-chan, even if they can't be lovers, she was her best friend, and she can't possibly hurt her best friend. 

It took a few days before she could delude herself (which was something she was getting better and better at) that it was all a dream and Syaoran-kun absolutely did not fly back from Hong Kong and asked if they could get back together. (Though it would have been so nice if he has asked again. She would have said 'yes'. She loves him after all.) 

A few weeks later, Syaoran-kun made a call to her. 

"Sakura… I want to talk to you." 

At hearing his voice, she could feel her knees going weak beneath her. After so long a time of not thinking about him, his voice could still have this effect on her. This had to be love. 

"Okay. King Penguin's Park. 9pm." 

She hanged up immediately. 

"Sakura-chan… who was that?" 

"Nobody." She shrugged in an attempt to act nonchalant, "Nothing really." 

And at 9pm sharp, she arrived and found Syaoran-kun already there, waiting for her. 

They talked. A lot. 

She told him about her relationship with Tomoyo-chan and how that would hopelessly complicate their relationship. 

"I love Tomoyo-chan, though it's impossible for it to be in that way. But I love her and can't see her being hurt." 

Whereas he confessed how he had gotten with a relationship with _that_ Hiiragizawa. 

"I hate Hiiragizawa. And I still do. But I suppose I do owe him the decency to tell him that his love for me is unrequited." 

And after several more teary confessions and a few sappy heart-wrenching moments which confirm that their love did indeed run deep and true, they kissed, made up and promised not to hurt those who loved them. Thus, they came the decision to make their affair an underground one. 

"Do you think they know?" 

"I don't think they do…" 

"But they have been getting together a lot more frequently lately, sometimes, staying overnight. And I can't help but think…" 

"That they have been devising plans to torture the truth out of us? Don't be silly. Eriol-kun might do that, but Tomoyo-chan absolutely _loves_ me." 

"But I still think…" 

"Don't worry. It will be alright. By the way, can you drive me to the nearest furniture store? Tomoyo-chan asked me to buy some new bed sheets for her." 

"You too? Hiiragizawa asked me the same thing!" 

"Maybe that's what they were discussing about in those nights they spent together." Sakura giggled at the thought. 

"What colours are you look for?" Syaoran asked casually. 

"Sapphire blues." 

"I thought Daidouji liked violets and amethyst." 

"I don't really mind. Pink matches equally well with blues. What colours are you picking out?" 

"Amethystine violets." 

"Funny, I always thought Eriol-kun liked sapphire blues." 


End file.
